Su majestad: La Striper
by Nat Cullen
Summary: Si me hubiesen dicho a hace cinco años que sería una striper, no lo hubiese creído. Pero que a mis 17 me digan una verdad de ese tamaño no me lo creo! "-No te lo daré!-Espetó enojado -Me corresponde por nacimiento.-Contraataqué. -No me importa.
1. Capitulo 1: Plumas, otra vez

Capítulo 1: Plumas, otra vez

Mi nombre es Bella, soy una chica común de Forks, aunque vivo en Volterra, Italia.

Hace dos años me fui de mi casa, cuando tenía quince años. Aún era una niña, pero quería mi libertad y Charlie no estaba decidido a dármela. Ahora que lo pienso fui algo tonta en irme.

Así llegué a las Vegas. Una ciudad donde la libertad se respira. Pero, como no, el destino jugó en mi contra una vez más. Me di cuenta que no sabía cómo ganarme la vida.

Aro Vulturi, el dueño del "Cabaret Vampire" me abrió las puertas para que trabajara con ellos. No estaba segura, no quería caer tan bajo ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Aro me trajo a Italia. Aunque llegamos a un acuerdo: Yo soy sólo striper. Me desnudo pero no hago favores especiales

"_Iugh! De pensarlo me da asco"_

A cambio de mis servicios, puedo vivir en la casa. Tengo un pequeño cuarto que me mantiene en pie. Aun extraño mi hogar, pero la libertad es sin duda una de las mejores cosas.

Después de cada función llego directo a mi cama, hasta el otro día, desayuno, ensayo, maquillaje, peinado, vestuario, show y cama otra vez.

Una vida algo rara, pero aun así, libre.

No hay día que no me pregunte ¿qué pasará en mi casa?, que no piense en que huir fue un error. Pero también hay otros días en que pienso que esto es lo mejor del mundo.

"_Oh por el amor de Dios, lo mejor del mundo es ver como viejos asquerosos pagan por verte prácticamente desnuda, anhelando tocarte"_

Esa noche llovía a cantaros. Acostada en mi cama y viendo como algunas gotas caían producto de las filtraciones del techo de mala calidad. Lloro en silencio para no molestar a mi compañera de cuarto.

Angela Weber, la chica más dulce que he conocido, mi confidente y mi hermana. Junto con su pequeña hija Daisy de tres años.

Por eso ella llegó aquí. Su novio abusó de ella y Angela quedó embarazada. Les dijo a sus padres pero ellos no le creyeron y la echaron. Esta vida era fácil, le daba tiempo de estar con su hija y sanar las heridas de su corazón. Por eso no dudó en tomar un avión a Italia junto con Aro.

— ¿Que tienes tía Bella? — preguntó Daisy con su tierna vocecita infantil. Se ve adorable, recién despertada, con su osito en una mano y con la otra rascándose un ojito.

— Nada cariño, cosas de adultos.

— Mi mamá está dormida y tengo pesadillas ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— Claro D, ven aquí. — Le abrí un lugar en mi cama mientras ella se subía, se acurrucó a mi lado, estaba muy helado. La abrigué bien y antes de dormirse susurró un "Te quiero".

Angela había llegado dos meses después que yo, desde entonces ambas nos apoyamos.

La tarde se convierte rápido en noche y estamos arregladas para nuestra función. Me han maquillado y peinado, ahora solo me queda el vestuario.

— Aro ¿Plumas otra vez?

— Sí, la última vez esa porquería vendió muchas entradas — suspiré resignada y me calcé las plumas del traje. Angela a mi lado se ponía su traje de policía, para otra función.

— Bella, cuando acabes, ¿puedes subir a cuidar a Daisy? Creo que hoy tengo cliente.

— Que asco.

— Lo sé, pero es la única forma de poder alimentar a mi hija — una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

— Tranquila Ang, a Daisy no le falta nunca para comer. Sabes que a pesar de todo, esa niña es una bendición. Pero no sé, podríamos mantenerla ambas sin que tu tuvieras que…

— No te preocupes Bells, uno más, uno menos — se encogió de hombros — todo por D.

— ¡Bella! ¡No tenemos toda la maldita noche!-Gritó Aro antes de anunciar mi show.

— Me tengo que ir, termino aquí y subo a cuidarla. Descuida.

— Te debo una — salí de prisa.

— Señores, esta noche les tengo la octava maravilla…Una chica cuyo cuerpo nos enloquece. Cuya belleza nos aturde…Señores, con ustedes dejo a ¡lady B! — Si, ese era mi nombre artístico, Lady B.

La música de cabaret comenzó a sonar. A medida que la canción avanzaba, menos prendas traía encima. La mirada de ellos en mi espalda era la cosa más asquerosa que había sentido. Aun así mantenía mi sonrisa coqueta y segura.

Cuando todo terminó solo me quedaban unas diminutas bragas, las medias y los tacones.

"_A menuda hora aprendí a usarlos. Te debo una Ang"_

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando Aro me habló.

— Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa Aro? Tengo prisa.

— Veras…Hay un cliente que…Pagará lo que sea porque tú le hagas un favor especial.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso está hablado! No lo haré.

— Bella, se razonable, el pagará lo que ganamos en tres noches buenas por una sola noche contigo.

— No Aro, no puedo.

— Por favor, lo necesitamos.

— ¡Que no Aro! ¡No lo haré y es mi última palabra! Envíalo con alguien más.

— Él quiere a Lady B.

Corrí escaleras arriba, me encerré con Daisy en nuestro cuarto para que Aro no nos molestara.

— ¿Dónde está mi mami? — preguntó levantándose.

— Ella tuvo que salir ¿Tienes hambre?

— Sí.

— Bien, te serviré tu cena.

— ¿Qué tenemos esta noche?

— Fideos.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Daisy, no tenemos mucho para regodearnos con las comidas.

— Lo sé, pero son como de hace tres noches — se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero.

— Vamos D, aún están deliciosos — los dejé calentando mientras me cambiaba ropa. Cuando volví ambas pudimos disfrutar de una cena relativamente sabrosa.

Acosté a Daisy y esperé que Angela llegara. Como a las tres de la madrugada apareció.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunté.

— Dentro de lo que se puede, no es como si fuera el mejor empleo del mundo.

— ¿Te sirvo la cena?

— Por favor.

— Mañana es nuestro día libre.

— Ya era hora.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Pues…Daisy quería ir a una feria de atracciones.

— Entonces iremos. Tia Bells invita.

— ¡Oh claro que no! Yo pago.

— Hagamos un trato… yo pago nuestros comestibles y tú pagas los juegos ¿Trato?

— De acuerdo — bufó. Le serví la cena, conversamos un rato y nos fuimos a dormir.


	2. Capitulo 2: El Error del Rey

Capítulo 2: El error del rey.

Pov Narrador.

El rey Carlisle III leía con atención un libro. El reino había estado en orden, sin detenidos, hace más o menos una semana. Sus hijos habían estado aprendiendo sus lecciones. Edward, el primogénito, Alice, la menor y Emmett el hermano del medio. Edward y Alice eran los más aplicados con sus materias, pero Emmett era otro caso, completamente despreocupado vivía a todo lujo. Siempre malcriado por la dulce reina Esme.

En tres años más, Edward se convertiría en rey al contraer matrimonio con Victoria Sutherland.

Aunque estemos hablando del año 2012, este era un matrimonio por conveniencia. Victoria mantenía una relación con un carpintero llamado James, y aunque Edward lo sabía, había aceptado.

El rey Carlisle, algo nostálgico, decidió revisar el libro de nacimientos reales.

"Principe Edward VI (1995)

Principe Emmett II (1996)

Princesa Alice V (1997)"

Y cerca del príncipe Edward, Carlisle vio un nombre que nunca nadie había notado. Estaba distorsionado, como si alguien hubiese querido borrarlo con lágrimas. Carlisle tomó sus lentes y se acercó para quedar aún más sorprendido de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

"Princesa Heredera: Isabella II (1994)"

¡¿Quién era Isabella?! ¿Por qué aparecía como "Princesa heredera" si no era su hija? ¿De quién lo era?

Apretó el botón intercomunicador. Sam, su hombre de confianza, llegó al estudio del rey en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

— Diga su majestad.

— Llama a todo el consejo. Hay un error en la lista de nacimientos reales — Sam curioso partió a llamar a todo el consejo real.

En poco más de una hora todos estuvieron reunidos escuchando al rey Carlisle III.

— Su alteza, según nuestros registros, Isabella II es hija de Charles Swan.

— ¿Charles Swan?

— Si su alteza.

— Esperen ¿Charles Swan? Hijo de la difunta reina Isabella I.

— Sí, el mismo. Isabella II asume el cargo como heredera al trono ya que tanto su abuela como sus padres declinaron. Pero ella no tiene opción.

— A ver, ¿Me estás diciendo que mis padres no eran los reyes absolutos?

— No señor, la reina absoluta era la señora Isabella I y el rey Peter. Ellos declinaron. Luego viene Charles Swan, quien nunca fue informado de títulos, ya que el imperio Cullen alcanzó el trono en el año de su nacimiento — unos golpes se hicieron sentir en la sala.

— ¡Adelante! — vociferó Carlisle.

— Disculpa la demora Padre — se disculpó Edward.

— Edward, hay algo que debemos informarte.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Tú no eres el heredero al trono.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo soy tu primogénito! — lanzó el joven confundido.

— Lo sé Edward, pero surgió un problema. En la lista de nacimientos reales, un antepasado se nos mezcla, y nombra como heredera del trono a Isabella II.

— ¿Quién es Isabella II?

El consejo le explicó a Edward el enredo familiar que había. Cuando la dinastía Swan decide declinar y el trono lo adquiere la dinastía Cullen.

— Padre, deberíamos localizarla, hay que llegar a un acuerdo

— Podríamos terminar tu compromiso con Victoria y casarte con Isabella.

— No, no y no. No me casaré con quien quiere quitarme mi trono.

— Hijo, Ella no tiene idea de que pertenece a la realeza, mucho menos que es heredera al trono.

En ese momento Edward estaba molesto ¿Acaso él no contaba? ¿No contaba todo lo que había hecho? Ni su falso compromiso con Victoria.

Al terminar el consejo, acordaron buscar a Isabella por todo el mundo hasta encontrarla.

Edward entró a su habitación furioso. Todo esto era tan confuso y malo al mismo tiempo. Alguien ocuparía su lugar. Él estaría casado con una mujer a la que no amaba sólo para subir al trono ¿Y ahora qué?

Cogió el teléfono. Quería cortar con esto de una sola vez. Marcó el número que tantas veces había marcado este último tiempo.

— Casa Sutherland.-Habló el mayordomo, Edward rodó los ojos.

— Quisiera hablar con Victoria por favor, de parte de Edward.

— Enseguida señor — Música de espera ¿Es que no podían tener un teléfono normal?

— ¿Edward? — habló la voz de Victoria.

— Hola Victoria.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasa?

— No estoy bien Victoria, tampoco para tus preocupaciones de novia falsa. Limítate a ser honesta.

— Yo soy honesta, Edward.

— ¡Por favor Victoria, no me hagas reír! En fin, no te llamaba para discutir eso.

— ¿Podrías decirme que demonios te pasa?

— Se acabó Victoria, me aburrí de esta farsa.

— Pero Edward, me necesitas… si no te casas no obtienes el trono.

— Lo sé, pero sencillamente tú no eres para mí, no te amo ni nunca fue así.

— Pero Edward…

— Lo siento, lamento haberlo alargado tanto — Y colgó el teléfono. Durante la siguiente hora su teléfono sonó insistentemente y Edward tomó la decisión firmemente… Isabella II no obtendría la corona.

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero he estado muy ocupadita y se me había quedado en el tintero. NO pienso en retirarme y menos en irme así nada mas. Seguiré subiendo capítulos los Jueves, pero mañana y de forma inedita subiré otro capitulo de esta historia.

Besos!


End file.
